Harry Potter a New Life
by ArchMage988gamma
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldermort there was practically nothing left. With the help of Professor Dumbledore’s portrait he and Hermione send their souls back in time, and into the body of their past selves. Now the question is what will they change?


**Harry Potter: A Life Anew**

Summary: After Harry defeated Voldermort there was practically nothing left. With the help of Professor Dumbledore's portrait he and Hermione send their souls back in time, and into the body of their past selves. Now the question is what will they change?

AN: I will be using chakra control exercises from Naruto so Harry and friends could exercise their magical cores. This will not however be a Naruto crossover in any way. Also in this fic Harry was born in 1988 so all the dates for everything are hereby changed to correspond with this. Also for the sake of the story say the nightbus excepted muggle money also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the chakra control exercises from naruto. I do however any and all original characters in this fic

**CHAPTER 1: THE PAST**

"Well Hermione, I'll see you at the train station, but we really should hurry to our bodies before our souls fade." The Spirit of a 21 year old Harry Potter said to the Spirit of his only remaining friend alive in the future.

"I guess." She said before flying off.

* * *

Harry made his way toward Privet Drive. Once he had arrived he entered the body of his eleven year old self, and merged his soul with his younger self's, effectively destroying the horcrux inside of him. It was close to morning so he woke up.

'Now this should be after I went shopping for my Hogwarts supplies.' Harry thought, looking around to find his things were there, and Hedwig was sleeping in her cage sitting on the desk. He looked over at the calendar on the wall, and saw that it was two weeks before he had to leave for Hogwarts.

'Now I need to break the trace.' Harry thought channelling his magic, the exact way that Professor Dumbledore's portrait had told him would break the trace.

Harry started to write down a list of things he would need to do before going off to Hogwarts.

1) Go to Diagon alley, and get the letter proving that Sirius was innocent from his trust vault.

2) Mention the Horcrux in the Lestrange vault to the Goblins.

3) Let Snape know about the ingredients that need to be added to the Wolfsbane Potion to make a cure for Lycanthropy.

4) Let Bill know about the vaults his family had at Gringots they did not know about

5) Get some books so he could start the DA early.

6) Buy some descent clothes, and some other stuff.

Now he would need to get out of the house. This meant he would need to get the Dursleys out of the house. Harry went downstairs, and started to make breakfast. During breakfast he wandlessly, and wordlessly put compulsion charms on his aunt and uncle making them want to go to get the pig tail removed from Dudley today.

After breakfast Vernon approached Harry.

"Listen to me good boy. Petunia and I are going with Dudley to get that tail removed. While we're gone I don't want you to step one toe out of this house. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes sir."

With that the Dursleys left.

Harry waited for about ten minutes after the Dursleys left before going to change into the best muggle clothes he had, and made his way to the front of the driveway to summon the night bus. Soon the familiar triple-decker bus appeared, with Stan's familiar face inside. Harry paid Stan, and told him to take him to the Leaky Cauldron. After reaching his destination Harry quickly made his way to Gringots seeing people he recognised every now and then. At the bank he made his way to a free goblin.

"Excuse me, but I need a meeting with Head Ragnarock as soon as possible. It's a matter of great urgency, and could very well mean the fate of the wizarding world." Harry told the goblin.

Now the goblin, like all goblins naturally could sense when people are lying, could sense that Harry was telling the truth.

"He is in a meeting at the moment, but if you come back in two hours he will be able to see you. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"I need to go down to my vault, and get something. I also need a wizteract card tied to my account." Harry said handing the goblin his key.

The goblin inserted the key into a special slot, and card that looked just like a muggle bank card popped out of another. He handed the key and the card to Harry.

"Please write what you want as your pin number on this piece of parchment."

Harry wrote a number down, and the goblin called for another goblin to take Harry to his vault. The goblin brought Harry to his vault. Harry entered, and started looking for the letter. He found it after about five minutes of searching. After returning to the lobby Harry made his way back into the alley.

He first made his way to Florish & Blots first going to the defence section, taking Mind Magic: A Guide to Occlumency and Ligilimency, and Defence for the Defenceless. He then made his way to the very back taking three more books, and a box Set: A Complete Guide to Spellcrafting, All you Need to Know about Warding, The Beast Within: A Guide to Animagi, and The Runes Compendium the Complete Collection. After being done there Harry made his way to the apothecary and bought some supplies, he would need to brew some potions for a few of the rituals he planned this year to empower himself, and his friends. Next Harry made his way to Traverse Trunks. He was immediately approached by the man behind the counter.

"How can I help you today?"

"I need a multi compartment trunk with six compartments. The fist should be for potions, and potions supplies. The second for other school supplies. The third for quiditch equipment. The fourth a duelling room. The fifth a gym with all the latest muggle exercise equipment. Finally the sixth should be a fully furnished apartment with three bedrooms, a kitchen the fridge should magically conjure anything you need food wise. It should have a living room, a library, and a couple bathrooms."

"Of corse it will be ready tomorrow, and that will be 248 galleons 4 sickles and 13 knuts."

Latter Harry returned to Gringotts, and was immediately greeted by a goblin, who escorted him to a large office.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, may your vaults be overflowing with wealth. Pleas have a seat."

"Thank you, as may yours Director Ragnarock." Harry said taking the offered seat.

"Now I was told what you had to discuss with me could mean the faith of the wizarding world."

"Yes, tell me director, are you aware of what a horcrux is."

The goblin looked imperiously at Harry at the mention of the word.

"Where may I ask have you heard of such things? The books on such magic were meant to have been destroyed by the ministry years ago."

"Before I can tell you anything Director Ragnarock I must have your assurance that what I am about to tell you will not leave this room."

"You have my word, Mr. Potter."

Harry explained about how he came to the past, and the situation surrounding Voldemort.

Ragnarock pressed a button on the underside of his desk and a goblin entered the room.

"Griphook, please go to the Lestrange vault. In it you will find a golden goblet with badgers carved on it. Please bring it to my office."

Ragnarock pressed a second button on the underside of the desk.

"Ryerson please come to my office, and bring Weasley and Frost.

- - - - - - - - -

After about twenty minutes, both the goblet, and the team of curse breakers were in the head of gringots' office. Harry had taken some polyjuice potion that Director Ragnarock had given him. He now looked like a man in his mid thirties with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Ryerson, Weasley, Frost. This is James Evans. James, this is Michael Ryerson, William Weasley however he prefers to be called Bill, and this is Drake Frost."

"Mr. Evans has come to me with some information that is quite intriguing. With this information we will be one step closer that when Voldemort returns he will be eliminated for good."

"That's preposterous Voldemort is dead." Frost said.

"No he is not Mr. Frost. My information was that Voldemort created horcruxes, and that the goblet on Director Ragnarock's desk is one of them." Harry said.

Ryerson, a man is his late 50's paled at the mention of what the goblet was.

"A horcrux, damn." Ryerson said starting to do various different detection charms, and sighing.

"It's a horcrux, which means Voldemort is still alive out there somewhere." He said resignedly

Ryerson placed the goblet on the floor, and gathering as much hate that he could a jet of green light erupted from his wand at the words Advada Kedavera coming from his mouth. Once the spell made contact with the goblet, the most horrifying wail came from it as black smoke started to come from it.

Harry quickly stepped forward, and silently cast a spell causing a wave of pure white magic to come from his wand, and dissipate the smoke.

"He, he just used an unforgivable." Frost said pointing to Ryerson.

"Unfortunately the killing curse is one of the few ways to safely destroy a horcruxe. Besides it's only illegal if it's used on a living creature, that was an inanimate object." Harry said.

"You may leave." Ragnarock said looking at the room.

"Mr. Evans, I was wondering how you know of the creation of these objects?" Ryerson asked Harry as he was leaving.

"It was not I, but a spy that works for the same organization as I that came upon the information. He was at the hogshead lubrifying one of the former higher up Death Eaters with alcohol when the Death Eater let it slip that he had one hidden away in the Lestrange vault. We are currently working on finding out if he made any others." Harry said leaving the room.

Entering the lobby Harry bumped into Bill Weasley.

"Oh terribly sorry, Mr. Evans."

"It's alright. Oh, and Bill ask the goblins about vaults 7, and 25. It's time they were returned to your family. They are the Arcus, and the Moonshine vaults. I'm sure you recognise the second name probably from History of Magic. The vault was started by Arden Moonshine one of the original teachers at Hogwarts when it was first opened, and Godric Gryffindor's top general in the war against the dark lord Nightbane. You are descended from him on your father's side, while the Arcus vault is from your mother's side. Don't ask how I know of this." Harry turning, and walking out of the bank.

He made his way into an alley, and cast a charm that reversed the effects of the polyjuice potion. He decided to go shopping for clothes the next day after he came to pick up his trunk. He called the night bus, and made his way back to privet drive. The Dursley's weren't back yet. He went upstairs, and took some parchment out of his trunk. He wrote.

_Severus Snape,_

_You do not know me, but I know you. I have information for you that if you're successful with it will undoubtedly get you an Order of Merlin. I have discovered that if 6 petals from a molly flower and 4 phoenix tears are added to the wolfsbane potion it will create a cure for lycanthropy. The resulting potion must sit in the sun for two hours, while you stir clockwise for the last five minutes before being administered. Make sure the stirring implement is made out of steel. Thank you for your time._

_A friend_


End file.
